Child of darkness, and the Child of light
by 13scarlett13
Summary: i turned around as i walked out of the castle, that day i killed for the first time. i killed thousand, or maybe hundreds of thousands. i just know that no one was left alive. i left it burning in the fire, as i walked away. this is my definite new life.
1. Chapter 1

i wonder when you love, what does it feel like? does it feel like you are flying? or smelling a blossoming rose perhaps? what a quire feeling. love? i have never heard of such thing. is it a person? is it a place? its a feeling? what is a feeling? these question were always urn answered, as i sat there in the darkness of my fathers dungeon, was it my father? who is a father? i couldn't remember. all i knew was the

darkness that hugged my body and seemed to protect me from…something, i couldn't tell what though. was it my father?or mother? do i even have a mother? or was i just created somehow by some unknown substance? i do not remember.

"How old is this brat now?" i heard a harsh voice speak, i believe it was one of the guards the other one answered

"Hmm i believe she is only but twelve, but soon to be

thirteen , probably in the next week…on monday i believe".

i'm going to be thirteen? will i have my mother visit me? or perhaps a party with presents. i wonder if she has forgiven me already. but what have i done? i don't exactly remember. i was only but four when i was thrown in here.

"Momma?" i whisper it, but the name only just brings incredible pain to my heart and, tears start flowing down my cheeks.

why does this happen every time i try to call out to her? i did not know. i had too many questions, and so little answers. my questions often seemed to be like locked doors, and my few answers appeared to be the answers, i wondered what kind of answer belonged to this door, i raised my head and looked at the only door that was across from me, behind it the whole world, freedom. soon i fell into a sleep, and i

dreamed 'was this my present? oh thank you so much.' i didn't dream much but when i did it was a gift

~"Sweetie come to your mother, and give her a kiss" the child's mother called out, as a little girl with silver hair ran to her, she embraced her mother, and mumbled

"I love you mommy" around them was a beautiful field and all covered in magnificent flowers, and the sun shined brightly that day, as the sea sparkled like jewelry.~

but unfortunately like all good things, the dream ended, and yet again darkness welcomed me back. my new mother, the dark. i became bitter by days or by hours, i didn't know anymore, but i could feel a hot feeling raising inside of me, boiling in my heart. i did not know what it was, but it felt…warm. monday rolled in sooner than i expected.

i stood up from my everlasting sitting position, my legs week, so i fell on

the ground but again i struggled to get up again. and this time i succeeded.

"Heh"a smirk seemed to cross my face, and suddenly i felt strength. i but only touched the door when it exploded under my touch. the guards seemed to be surprised by me, so it took them a second to grab their weapons,

unfortunately for them, i acted quickly and slit their throats with my newly grown claws. i licked the blood on my

fingers

"Stupid humans"

i knew i wasn't human i was the child of darkness, my mother the dark, and my father? loneliness. i ran up the dungeon stairs, 'damn flights of stairs, they looked me away good…but not too good heh' i finally reached the main dungeon and then the stairs leading to the castle itself. as i opened the door the sun blinded me, trying to stop me, but too bad. i got used to the light and ran

down the halls, i didn't need to remember where to go, my legs seemed to take me where i was supposed to go.

in the distance i heard music, and voices. i scrunched my nose, but i changed course and ran towards the tall double doors. and i grabbed the handles, and slowly opened them, the light instantly hit me, only this time i wasn't blinded, instead it seemed to welcome me, i slammed the doors, and every

head in that room turned and looked at me, and in the back the king and the queen, stood up in horror, their glasses of wine dropping to the floor.

i grinned evilly. and enjoyed the smell of their fear.

"Sc-ar-let-t?" the woman i used to call mother whispered in pure fear.

"is that whats my name…Mother?" he flinched at the last word.

"Guards kill her!" the man that i called father shouted out as ten men ran

towards me, i squeezed my hands into fists, piercing my own skin, letting the blood soak the tips of my fingers before slicing it throughout he air, and sending some kinds of blades that cut the guards into million little pieces. i jumped into the air and send more and more of those blades cutting the "audience" into pieces…even the children

"Its just like the prophecy has said." i heard a man shout from my right as

he was covering his face with his hand 'like that would stop his death' i grabbed him by his collar and picked him up

"What prophecy?" i growled

"The…the prophecy that spoke of a child being born from this kin, and the child will become the child of darkness, and will destroy everything it sees." i let the man fall and whispered

"run" he seemed to obey well as he stood up and ran. everyone ran except my foolish

father who was holding my foolish mother, and the hundreds of dead bodies that i have already shredded in the room.

"AW mommy wont you give your precious daughter a kiss?" she knew i was being sarcastic

"YOU ARE NOT OUR CHILD, OUR CHILD DIED ALONG TIME AGO!" my father screamed out to me, as he seemed to tighten his grasp on "mother"

"HAHAHAHA, oh atlast one thing you are correct about me,i'm not your child…my mother is darkness, and my father is loneliness."

he flinched when i said loneliness.

"the prophecy came true" he murmured i jumped up and instantly grabbed him by his collar throwing mother into the wall as she screamed in pure agony

"THE PROPHECY CAME TRUE, BECAUSE YOU LET IT HAPPEN, YOU WERE THE ONES THAT LOCKED ME UP, AND ABANDONED ME, YOU WERE THE ONES THAT REJECTED ME. YOU COULD HAVE LET ME GROW UP IN LOVE AND IGHT, AND THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPEN, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

i yelled at him, as tears seemed to appear in his eyes and slide from his cheeks

"You're right, i should have done that, i didn't think about that, i'm sorry-he smiled and stretched his hand up-lets start over"

"Its too late" i slit his throat just like that and he fell life less

to the floor. i turned my head to the woman whom i broke ha back too, when i through her to the wall, realizing that i have totally smashed her back bone, she was crawling away, trying to escape, as she stretched her hand out i was right there in moments, and stepped on her hand, as she looked up in horror.

"Please…let me expla…" i stabbed her with my claws into her stomach, until my hand ran through her

body as quickly as i stabbed it in, i took it out, and she fell to the ground

"Sc-sc-sca-rl-ll-lett…i…lo-lov-e you" with that her eyes closed.

"You don't love me, you never loved me." i turned around as i walked out of the castle, that day i killed for the first time. i killed thousand, or maybe hundreds of thousands. i just know that no one was left alive. i left it burning in the fire, as i walked away.

this is my definite new beginning.

A/N~i know i know a bit gory but bite me will ya? later on scarlett, changes her name to kagome, see? so dont be confused haha


	2. Chapter 2

perhaps…perhaps there was some kind of curse on me, for when i killed it did not satisfy my thirst, for the screams of the peoples pain as they fell to the ground in pure agony. but now i am able to withstand such a feeling, and walk through a town normally, but as i pass i disguise myself as a poor rickety woman, with a black long hood/coat, and a cane for effect and as i was passing through

the town i heard people talking about my home kingdom

"Hey did you hear about that kingdom with the cursed child? i heard the child escaped on her 13th birthday and destroyed and ravished everything, so now there is nothing left but the ruins of the castle. whatever i think they deserve it for locking a child up, they should have attest let her grow up with love, so that maybe she wouldn't

end up like that."

the tall one out of the two men in front of me spoke to his shorter friend who answered him

"Or they should have killed her"

suddenly some kind of struck us and we fell, but i knew this was no earthquake, we were being attacked. i transformed as quickly as possible as i saw a huge demon on the form of a huge panther running towards this small village, but that wasn't all

we were surrounded and being attacked from all the sides

'even if i tried to escape, i wouldn't go by them without being noticed…damn!'

i greeted my teeth in anger, what were they after at? was it me? no impossible no one knows of my existence or placement. perhaps they are just trying to feed their hunger…like me. and from that moment i knew what they were after at it was the blood

and the screams…just like me. i jumped onto one of the roofs of the houses and watched the faces and knew that they were after the blood…after all us demons are cursed with this hunger, we cant help it, this is the way we were brought into this world. from another side i saw from a corner of my eye that there was also a great spider demon, i knew i had no time to spare now. so as

lightning struck all around me the towns people stopped running and looked upon me

"It is her…the child of darkness!"

the people shouted. i could smell all their fears but i didn't care right now, the only blood i thirsted more for was those demons, so a black cloud with lightning surrounded my body and suddenly grew as i felt my whole body painfully transform, i felt my bones break, melt in

agony and reshape. i felt them grow, and i looked upon my once small hands as they became bigger, almost dog dog like, and with them razor sharp claws, i felt my whole body cover in fur and my nose long-ed, 'tis was a face of a dog. so when the smoke cleared upon them appeared a beautiful gray Dog Demon/Dragon, my muscles rippled in the moon light, and my tail burned like fire.

ofcourse this wasn't my only form you see i transform into a dragon, dog, white fox, and a cat.

the peoples eyes covered in fear as their eyes laid upon me, they moved out of my way as i gently stepped down from the building i was currently on, when a light purple string of light surrounded my body and i felt more power rush in yo my veins. i didn't waste any time as i jumped over the people

and ran for the spider, while i set a barrier around the village, i charged face to the spider, and he did the same, but what he didn't expect is me ducking under his head in the last split second and biting his neck ejaculating powerful poison from my fangs, the spider demon tried to fight back, but alas his minuets were counted. the panther jumped on my back as it reached me and bit my back,

but that did not do anything to me for my skin was as hard as steel, in this world their was no creature that could destroy me, or injure me.

i flipped on my back and squished the panther, as i released spikes from my back, which penetrated the panthers body, it growled in agony as it flipped me back and ran to the side. i felt something grasp my leg, and as i looked down i noticed it was the

spiders web

'hm? trying to help your friend before you die? huh? what a powerful web you have got there'

i turned around and walked the laying not he ground spider, gasping for air, his heart rate growing down by the second. he looked upon into my eyes begging me in silence not to kill the panther

'perhaps those two were lovers'

i smirked as the spiders eyes widened i leaned in to his ear and

whispered...

"I will make you watch, me kill her, and her screaming and dying in agony."

i saw the spider shudder. i chained him with my powers and he was immobilized, as i ran to the panther that was having serious trouble standing up, she looked up at me with her emerald eyes, as she sneered in anger and pain. suddenly she was surrounded in green fog, which cleared as fast as it appeared,

and in front of me stood a beautiful girl, with long black hair, in a green dress, which matched her eyes, she was holding on to her right hand, as blood dripped from it

"Fight me in this form"

she screamed as her anger vibes my aura. i closed my eyes as i felt coldness surround my body and i too transformed into my human like form, but as soon as i got up and opened my eyes and starred her

in the face she gasped in horror

"You are the one. the child that has been spoken of, the one that killed her kin, and parents without shedding a single tear or emotion for them…the child of darkness!"

she whispered the last part, i smirked and starred at her

"Why its nice to be recognized…nice too meet you, but I'm fraid this is the first and the last time we shall meet so casually."

i ran to her as i pierced my palm and let the blood soak my fingertips, and slashed the air creating the blades, which rushed toward her meek body, they sliced her in what seemed slow motion, as she screamed in pain, when each one hit her body. while the spider demon watched in agony unable to move and comfort his mate. i knew she was his mate by the symbol of a spider on her neck. as

the blades

seized and her cut body fell to the ground, i turned around and noticed that instead of the spider demon there now lied a man, with long rust colored hair in a braid, he chanted a name, that i guessed was the panthers name

"eva"

he whispered as i approached him, his eyes shallow but when he look data me, rage came over him and he broke free of my chains, he jumped back.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS GREATLY, I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

he hissed, as he launched and tried to attack me, but his speed was so slow for me, that when he tried to strike me, the only thing that was hit was but only air. i let his rage take control of his body, before… i jumped up and put both of my hands forward as some kind of power exited and attacked him, his body flew

back, as the light devoured his body slowly, and painfully, now he wasn't fighting me but my power which threatened to devour him, and parish him from this planet. i watched him trying to use his aura as a shield, but in the end only failing and getting devoured by my power.

"Not even you…not even you had the power to grant me the gift of death." i whispered as tears slipped down my

cheeks.

'did i really want him to destroy me?' 'even so i should have known that would have been impossible' i released the people from inside my barrier as i slowly walked away from it. blood dripped from my hands, the blood of two lovers, who's lives i have selfishly stolen, for no reason whatsoever. perhaps…perhaps i was a monster, but even now thinking back to my first murder, and

mothers tears, fathers words, his look. i did not regret what i did, in fact i was somewhat relieved i have done that. 'eva' her name appeared in my mind as her agonized face flash my vision 'i wonder what was his name.' i thought silently and privately as i always do. the way he looked at "eva" was something i have never seen before. what was t in his eyes. it was if he was saying "take me not

her. I_her" but what was that word in between…was it hate? care? need? want? or was it perhaps of the word that i have heard only once before…thinking back now, i cant even remember it. '_love'_ a word was whispered in my head. love? is that what it looked like? was that what happened to it? if so i don't want any of it… i don't want to know it. but that look, the way he looked at her,

why do i long for to be starred at like that, to be wanted, to be cared for. i fell to my knees as i grabbed my head

'NO i mustn't think like that, or…or…it will hurt!' i whimpered in pain as some throbbing feeling threatened to break my heart, and the images of my young years, and father caring touch, and mothers face rushed in my vision, when suddenly i felt numbness subsume me and my

heart seemed to cool down and i felt relieve fill my body, erasing the images, and devouring the pain until there was nothing left...

Yet still i wondered what was _'love'_

_A/N ok here is another chapter...give me your feed back please_


	3. Chapter 3

traveling in the woods alone was satisfying, for my beast calmed down, and somehow it was relieving to walk here. i have found some leather clothing, that hugged my body perfectly and kept me cool in the summer and warm or rather hot in the winter, it had long pants that i wore with some leather boots, that had heels, or thats what the town folks called them anyway, i believe they were made from the same fabric as my leather outfit, so they kept me nice and cool in the summer, and heated up in the winter. with me i have found a dispatched bob that was white with some kind of gold carving and decoration, at one of the edges it had a single blade, that when you use it correctly a chain of blades comes out, and is able to slice your opponent in tiny little perfectly evened out pieces. i also had some arrows, each and every one different, i had a total number of 13 arrows.

The first arrow, which was purely made out of glass, with some kind of vine design also made out of glass surrounding it. Over my fights i have learned that this arrow, intends to purify a demon, which results in destroying him all thoroughly.

M¥ second arrow, was black and heavy, it had also a vein surrounding it, but instead of leaves like the glass arrow, it had thorns, this arrow as hit a tagged would poison it, and kill it slowly, at first paralyzing its victim, in a painful manner, and then, the victims body would slowly start drying, and its legs or arms or tentacles would slowly fall apart.

My third arrow, which was made strictly out of gold, which made it quite heavy, so if you needed to be close by your target to shoot it. this arrow, summoned the victims dark side, and would make it fight itself, in that way the victim destroys itself.

M¥ fourth arrow, was really thin and was made out of finest platinum that you could ever, so it was not only thin but also light. this arrow could be shot from a very far distance for it flew in high speeds, and far distances. somehow this arrow would magically duplicate itself into more arrows, and shoot the victim through. i later found out that you are able to control the number of arrows that you want to be released by your mind.

M¥ fifth arrow was a silver one, this arrow had to only put a single scratch on you before killing you instantly.

as for my other ones i haven't discovered what they do yet, for not often does a battle come around. i kept walking through the woods, hearing small creatures make their notice, and at the same time welcoming silence. suddenly i felt a gaze on me so i stopped almost momentarily, as i heard a small gasp that of a child

"Why are you fallowing me?"

i asked the little girl that i have been sending for a very long time now.

"Do you want food?" i asked again,

when the girl didn't answer i turned around and about 17 feet from me stood a four year old child, she had long black hair, and one eye. the other one seemed to be fine it just didn't open, her hair was messy, and she smelled of dirt. her hands had scratches on them, and she wore a worn out child

kimono, and no shoes. i walked towards her, and scrunched down, by bending my knees and that way seating on the back of my legs, with only my legs to hold me. i starred into the girls black eyes, to get an answer, after a moment the child suddenly started to hiccup and cry she took her little hands and started wiping her eyes with little fists. suddenly i felt pity and affection

for this little girl, so i put my hand on her head and patted her. when suddenly after that she reached her little hands and hugged me weeping into my shoulder. i didn't know what to do to comfort her, so i hugged her little back and patted her saying

"there, there, what could have been so awful to make you cry like this?"

but all i got was a loud hiccup. somehow the little girl

fell asleep like that. i picked her up and carried her with me. i did not know if she had a family but judging by her cloths, and not being ale to talk, and her little wounded hands, she didn't have any parents, or home for that matter. she laid in both of my hands bridal style. her eyes now both closed and her tears dried, leaving little dirty strikes on her cheeks. she looks so calm

and happy in her sleep.

'is that what i look like when i sleep?' i wondered if only for a moment when the girl suddenly opened her eyes. i tried to muster a smile, but it seemed i have forgotten how to, so i just put her down and again crutched down

"Do you wanna come with me little one?"

i asked as the girl looked shy and then rose her face and grinned brightly with nodding

her head happily. suddenly i felt the corners of my face lift up, and i felt myself smile. i stood up and took her by her hand and walked through a clearing. i was trying to find a dissent bath for us to take, for i hardened taken a bath in what seemed like months, and she needed her wounds cleaned up and her cloths washed. it didn't take me long to find a hit spring, with a tiny

waterfall, i put a strong barrier around the perimeter, just to be safe, not for me but for the little girl. i undressed and she seemed to understand that we are going to take a bath so she undressed and neatly folded her kimono i was just about to enter the water when she ran up to me and grabbed my hand while grinning at me, i smiled again. we both entered the warm water

and i picked her up after it was getting a little too deep for her to stand i found a rock that was under water but if she sat in it, she could easily have her neck underwater and her head on top. i seated her down and started at first washing her, when i got to the hands i carefully took the washing cloth that i always had with me and washed her wounds clean. after we were

done, we got out and dried. in my small black pack that i had also with me, i took out some bandages that i have picked up from a village that i have ravaged, and bandaged both of her hands and legs.

"There . This should heal up nicely, as for your cloths and shoes I will get you them as soon as possible. Ok?" I looked down at her as she nodded and smiled.

"Oh, by the way what is your name?-the girl shook her head - do you not have a name?"

again the girl shook her head, and looked saddened, i put my hand on her head

"Do not worry i shall give you one-she looked at me and grinned-i shall name you Rin"

the girl smiled even more brightly as she hugged my legs, being short that was the only area she could hug. i smiled

"Well little one lets go get you something to feast on" we walked to the nearest village and reached for the marketplace. as i saw a store that sold bread and other sweets, like sweet buns i told her to stay outside, for i did not want her to witness death, i came in and came out just like that since the baker didn't give me much trouble, so i let him die an easy death. in my hands i had a basket full of

sweets, and bread. Rin smiled up at me, so i handed her one of the sweet buns, that she could nibble at for now. ate that i walked in a meat shop which also sold fish. i grabbed all the products that i needed there, and visited some more shops, getting Rin some more cloths, and most importantly shoes. as we were walking out, i heard some male children screams, and yells, as

well as evil laughs me and Rin walked over, when suddenly she let go of my hand and ran towards the group of boys that were surrounding some poor creature that they were kicking at. i saw her push her way in and when one of the boys rose his fist to hit Rin i was right there and held it up restricting him to move, he looked at me with angry eyes, just before i crushed his fist

breaking, exactly two of his fingers and scaring the other trouble makers off. as the coast cleared i saw what they were trying to kill it was a black two tailed kitsune cat. She laid There half dead, with a huge gash in her stomach. Rin looked up at me and mouthed

"please"

i closed my eyes and nodded. i kneeled down and took out of my pack, a clean white cloth and picked my

the small kitsune. i carried her a little away from the village, and laid her under the tree, out of my pack i got some medicine out, and cleaned out her gash, and applied some medicine, i bandaged her up and took her gently in my hands, as i carried her more away from the village so that the parents and the additional villagers wouldn't come to avenge the boy. RIn promptly

followed as she grabbed to one of my legs and ket a tight hold.

"Don't worry Rin, she will be ok"

i told her monotony, as i felt her nod. we kept walking away from the village when i heard a distant meow i looked down and Kilala was stirring

'wait, when did i name the creature, I'm not even going to keep her, _demo_(but) Rin might want to keep her.'

i looked down at Rin who was

looking down at her feet walking beside me still holding on to my leg. i sighed and looked away when i felt RIn raise her gaze upon me

"Do you want to hold her?"

i asked without even looking, out of the corner of my eye i saw her nod, so i stopped and gently handed her the kitsune.

"I have named her kilala."

i mumbled to her, and got up

"I walk pretty fast so don't trail behind, i don't want to lose you." i said as i started walking, Rin ran up to me and cached up. as we walked into the sun set, i couldn't stop but think of how my life changed this week, i mean in no time whatsoever i have a companion that travels with me, and as i felt a newly comer, the kitsune. I know i'm a killer and i probably don't deserve anything, for the things i have done, but i

cant help but feel happy that i'm not alone anymore. infect Rin almost feels like my family, and the kitsune, it is as though i'm already growing closer to it. if this is all i have in life, i can die happily without having any regrets...

A/N ok third chapter here you are, please tell me what you think its really important to me


	4. Chapter 4

Walking for hours I was beginning to feel pain, I looked back at Rin who was still holding the sleeping kitsune. I stopped causing Rin to run into me, and fall on her back, I

giggled and she looked up confusingly and than started laughing as well, I stretched out my hand to help her get up and she took it without hesitation while unknowingly to

me, there were a pair of two eyes watching me, breathing heavily, and ready to strike, but yet they were holding back.

From the watchers P.O.V.

"Do you think father was correct about his girl, being the…"

one of them spoke, while the older one answered

"I do not know, but father is never wrong, and I don't trust any demon"

he hissed, I looked back at the girl that was supposed to be the child of darkness, but she didn't reek of blood, and she had a child, she was a mother.

'I wonder what happened to her mate'

a sudden thought crossed my mind, I looked at the girl, and I just couldn't see the killer that they were talking about, the way she laughed and the

way she would play with her young daughter. I just didn't get it. The child of darkness that everyone feared was not supposed to smile, was not supposed to laugh or look

happy. She wasn't supposed to have a young daughter. This couldn't be her. I looked over to my brother who was growling so low even I couldn't hear him, he squinted his

eyes, and was holding his sword, still in its sheath.

"She doesn't even look like the girl that was described to us."

he once again hissed, I breathed out, and nodded

"I know, so what do we do now?" but I never got an answer, when suddenly if only for a moment me and the girl made eye contact and suddenly I felt tremendous pain volt

through my

body, I shivered, but as fast as it was there just as fast as it was gone.

Normal P.O.V

I felt something watch me but ignored it, after all I couldn't sense anything, I picked up Rin into my arms, and carried her knowing well she was probably exhausted from

walking so far.

'I wonder where we are.'

I looked around at the quiet scenery as birds flew by and the sun was setting.

"beautiful" I whispered.

"What is momma?" Rin asked,

I gasped at the word momma 'she called me "momma".' I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead

"you are."

Rin gushed and snuggled into me. Soon she fell asleep like

that, her face buried. I saddened

' this…I don't deserve any of it…I'm a monster, and should be treated like so…but I can never abandon Rin' I started walking again.

'but maybe it is best to find her a real home, for I have no place to call home, and so she wont either.'

the thought of me giving away Rin, and making her stay with me, with no

home hurt me so much, it was as if my soul was ripping into two pieces, I could never decide. But I guess it would be good to give her to some nice family that could care for

her and love her, parents that would be good, and not someone like…me' images of my dying victims flashed in my head, their screams, tears…everything. I close my eyes

really tightly trying to prevent the images, but it was all in vain. Walking I noticed that I was humming, a melody unknown to me, until I remembered it. When I was locked

up, a young servant girl, who felt sorry for me brought me a music box for my fifth birthday, and I would always listen to it in the dark. The melody was slow going, and sad.

I remember the tiny black box would play it, upon when was opened. My heart sinked and I felt tears escape my eyes. I quickly found shelter in a cliff, it was a tunnel sort of

thing, and ran away as fast as I could so that Rin wouldn't be able to hear my heavy sobs. I stopped somewhere in the woods, where I found a rock to sit upon, I fell onto my

knees, and covered my face with my hands, as I cried. My sobs echoing through the woods, as I hysterically cried. I think…I was born to suffer…like this. Born to go through

rejection, betrayal, and murder. Born to be hated…to be different. I knew I was created to destroy humanity, and I knew I didn't have it in my power to stop myself…to stop

fate. I got up from my bruised knees and walked back, looking nowhere but my feet, its been decided I must give away Rin, and kilala. I must destroy myself, before I

might…hurt Rin. When I came back Rin was still sleeping snuggled with kilala. I smiled, as I picked her up.

'Atleast let me be her mom…atleast for a little while…please God.'

she stirred and her eyes opened

"Mommy? Are you ok?" her little young voice, chirped to me as I forced a smile and nodded.

"AI(yes) I'm fine, don't worry about me little one." I petted her face and brushed her hair from her face as she sighed happily and once again closed her eyes. I breathed out

in relieve. I woke up not even remembering

when I fell asleep, it was raining outside, I looked for food a noted that we didn't have any, since it was still early and Rin was asleep, I sneaked out, and found a nearby

village. I took out my weapon getting ready to kill, as I jumped high in the air, I made a few strikes to make the houses collapse, so that the people would come out. I had

received what I was hoping for, angry men and women and scared children came out, bus upon seeing me they grabbed their weapons, and surrounded me, but it was all in

vain for without even moving, I sended a tremendous energy shaping it into a blade, but no one was able to see it except me. The blade cut the man in half from waist down,

and blood splattered, women screamed as they tried to run, but I sended that same blade to kill them, it cut them in little pieces. When I wanted to send another blade

towards the children, I halted, and pain struck me. This kids they are Rin's age. Why…can-cant I kill them? I gave up soon and left them alone, without even hurting a single

hair on them. I grabbed all the supplies that were needed, and dashed away. When I came back Rin was gone…

A/N there you go a cliff hanger, please leave feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett's P.O.V

"RIN?"

I screamed as I franticly ran around looking for her, after a while I caught her smell and ran to her, she was sitting next to a pond with a healed kilala, who was greedily

drinking the water.

"Rin, you shouldn't have run away without telling me where you were going." she looked back at me her eyes and cheeks stained with tears,

she got up and ran to me "MOMMY, I thought you left me, and wasn't going to come back, so I was trying to find you, mommy please don't leave me, ever." my eyes

widened in shock,

as she sobbed onto my legs, I picked her up and she hugged my neck weeping, into my hair, I petted her back

"There, there I will never leave you Rin I promise." and I did.

It looks like fate decided for me if I am to keep Rin or not, I smiled happily

'Thank You God.' I whispered barely audible.

Brothers' P.O.V

We have traveled back to fathers castle, to report that we have failed to find the girl. We entered the huge castle with my brother walking into the throne room, we kneeled

before our father, and brother began to speak "Father we have failed to find the threat that you have asked us to find. The girl was never found, but alas was found a young

lady with a daughter, she did not match the description that you have given us, so we have let her go." father looked up us, his features hardened, and confused. He stood up

slowly and walked down the few stairs to meet us, he put his hands on brother shoulders and bid him to get up, when he did, father hugged him and whispered

"it's good that you haven't found her, I was worried that if you did she would destroy you, and I would lose my precious sons, he bid me to get up, and also embraced me

"Inuyasha, my youngest son, I ask of you to be more careful." I nod silently, as father dismisses us, me and Seshomouru walk to the royal garden which was built behind a

waterfall, but yet

one would think it would block the sun light but it didn't because of our kingdom priestess put some kind of barriers, to let water fall past the garden. Our castle was somehow

built on a cliff, so that when you would enter our kingdom you would have to cross a long bridge that was passing through the huge gap, and only after being granted

entrance, you would come in through the big jewel gates, and pass through the security, and follow up on the streets which at the end left to yet another bridge, except this

one was over the Eiha River, which came from the two waterfalls, beside our castle gates, the whole place was huge, the streets covered in jewels, and decorated in a rich

sort of manner. The two doors that led to the castle were white, for they were made out of pure pearl, and decorated with different kinds of jewels, which could only be found

in our kingdom. Our country was prosperous. I do not really know why exactly, but some say its because their country was blessed with the child of light. Me. They said that I

will once destroy the child of darkness and the whole world will be free of fear from this child, and other countries will prosper as well just like ours. Demo, I didn't want to kill

anyone, especially from the moment I found out it was a young girl. don't get me wrong I killed many before, when our kingdom was entering the war, but it did not mean I

enjoyed it.

"…what do you think Inuyasha?"

my brothers words snapped me out of my train of thoughts, and I looked at him, he scoffed at me knowing well that I didn't hear

a word he had just said to me.

"I said, we have to find her as soon as possible and parish her from this land, the legend speaks of her as the destroyer of mortality, and human kind."

my brother stops and looks at me but I refuse to meet his gaze, I know I'm the one that can kill her, but I don't want to.

"and what if she kills me?" I only then look up to my brother as he looks away

"That wont happen, you are much more powerful than her." I nod, without being able to answer much.

Scarlett's P.O.V

"meow" the kitsune has been progressing getting well, and know getting her strength back, she licked my face as I was laying down, sending a rush of giggles from me, as I

squirmed, trying to get of her. Rin giggled as well, at my poor attempt of getting free. I stopped and burst out laughing as I begged kilala mercy, she smiled and jumped off

me. I sat up, clutching my stomach to ease the pain from all that laughing as Rin copied me. I smiled happily at her.

"Honey what are you doing?" I asked her cocking her my

head "I'm trying to become like mommy, so I can be beautiful like her and smart and strong." I smiled 'Am I beautiful? I didn't know.' I heard a twig snap and looked back…

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was getting bored just walking around the castle so I decided to go take a nice long horse back ride, I equipped my sword to my side, and got one of the best horses from

my fathers stable, she was tall and was quick, so quick in fact that her white fur, blurred like fog, when she ran. I came upon the gates leading to the outside world, I nodded

towards the gaurds and they opened the gates for me, I bid the horse to run as much as her hearts contents, we entered the western woods, and ran through them when I

felt the horse sniff the air and run towards the direction of the scent of vanilla and lavender. We came up that mother, with her daughter, laying on the ground laughing, as

the little kitsune seemed to lick her face. I gently got off my horse, and stepped on a twig "SNAP"…

A/N hate me love me but I am leaving you with yet another cliff hanger J please give me your feedback


	6. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter:_ The twig snaps behind me and I look back to see,…_

a man with white hair descending towards me with a white horse by his side, I got up and got myself into a fighting position 'who is this man what does he want?' I voiced in my mind he came closer to me and I could help myself but think 'Beautiful' he

had sunset color eyes, which glowed with some sort of desire, he was tall and by the looks of it muscular, his silver hair long, with a pair of dog ears sitting on top, and his markings fearful but strong, the two red lines that ragged his cheeks, and a

marking with an upside down crescent moon on his forehead. Suddenly he spoke, his voice making me shiver

"Don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you it seems my horse followed your scent." I cocked my head to the side in confusement and he seemed

to understand

"You see you carry a scent well we all do, and yours is Lavender Vanilla, and that's what attracted my horse to you." oh understood what he was saying so I relaxed my muscles and stood up strait, I nodded and replied

"I see." for there

was nothing for me to say, I took Rin by her hand who was still hiding behind me, I turned away and started on my way.

"Wait! Please, who are you?" I abruptly stopped and gasped slightly, for no one ever cared to know who I was. I pulled a slight

smile and turned around facing him

"Call me Kagome*" I bowed my head slightly and was about to turn back again when the man took several steps closer to me and grabbed my hand gently. I looked into his eyes which seemed to soften.

"Kagome, but what are you doing here? don't you know its dangerous to walk out alone in these woods? There are bandits and someone even worse-he looked down in shame- let me take you to where you need to go."

I smiled again "I'm sorry but I don't have a definite destination, I'm just traveling with my child-I heard a slight meow- and my neko kilala, trying to find a home, so please do not worry yourself about me." I was turning back again when I felt his grasp tighten on my wrist a bit and I again looked

back with surprise showing in my eyes, and so he spoke "I'm sorry I do not know why but I…-he seemed to be puzzled in something- I can't let you go, I'm sorry I don't know what I'm even saying-he grabbed his forehead with his other free hand- since

you don't have a home, would you care to stay with my family?" he looked up his eyes showing a slight puppy dog stare. I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot, and somehow felt a bit warm inside.

"If it is alright with my lord, yes I shall go with ye." I bowed

again. When I looked at him again he was smiling a friendly smile.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I didn't expect to grab her hand, but its as if my body was moving on its own, and I could do nothing to stop it. I was worried about her being alone, and I didn't even know her, or where she came from 'Kagome' my mind whispered her name like a

chanting spell, was this fates doing? Why was I suddenly so attached to this girl? I didn't know why but the one thing I knew is that I needed to be with her, when she smiled I could see some kind of pain hiding in the midst of her eyes, some sort of

tragedy. Was it about losing her mate? Was it something else? Again my heart did not posses the answers to my question. I helped her get on the horse and she sat in front of me holding her daughter who was holding the neko in her hands, I hugged

her waist with one of my hands to keep her from falling, and took the reins with my other hand. I rode carefully back home, I felt my insides twist in pleasure of some sort as her scent made me a drunk man. I could tell she was still young maybe a bit 17-

18 years of human age* how could such a young lass be already a widow with a child on her hands? As we entered the gates, I heard a small gasp from her, as she met the beauty of my world. The little girl laughed in excitement and pointed her fingers

everywhere saying "Mommy look at that!" I smiled at her childness.

Scarlett's/Kagome's P.O.V

Rin couldn't contain her excitement as she was bewildered by all the glory of this country. Suddenly an image of my home, happy and just as beautiful flashed across my mind bringing pain with it. But that pain disappeared as soon as I realized that this

man was taking us to live with him. I looked around as we passed villages and people bowing their heads in respect to the man, I looked back at him and instantly felt my cheeks get hotter, for our noses were but barely touching, he was so close that I

felt his hot breath on my lips, I snapped out of the daze in moments

"This is your castle isn't it?" he seemed to be surprised for a moment but then smiled and nodded

"Yes 'tis are my people."

"You know my name my lord but I have yet to learn yours."

I turned my head back strait as I heard him whisper in my ear "Call me Inuyasha." shivers ran down my spine as a thought crossed my head 'what's happening to me?' I shook it away. Soon we passed the two amazing waterfalls which seemed to act like

guards by the gates to the castle. We entered the castle and yet another small gasp of amazement escaped my lips. "This is now your home." inuyasha smiled as he mumbled, I felt a warm feeling fill my heart, and relieved my worries 'I finally have a

place to call home.' I smiled and whispered barely audible even to me "Thank You." he seemed to hear it and nodded. This man Inuyasha my heart went out to him, and yet at the same time I was jealous of him for he lived in my fantasy. The world that I

wished to be part of he was. Suddenly I felt myself clutching his hand with my free hand. I released my grasp but not completely for I needed to hold something to help me calm down. 'its ok. This is now your world as well.' I sighed in content and

happiness. Was this? Did I…deserve this? I did not know but I surely wasn't going to let it go….

*she changed her name for two reasons she hated the way people called her a savage beast and she didnt want inuyasha to attack her and Rin, she feared for their safety

*Demons age slower, and sometimes they can have the same form like a child or a toddler, like Scarlett/Kagome is about 386 years old, so in conclusion she was kept in the dungeon when she was four and stayed there for longer than 370 years

A/N alright I have released a new chapter hope you enjoy this one, and I hope you are happy that this one isn't a cliffhanger. Please give me your feedback, I always listen and read it. Thank you!


End file.
